Sousuke the Soul King?
by wanda lensherr
Summary: What happens when Lord Aizen discovers Orihime's true lineage? Read to find out! Rated M for chapters to come
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: I do not own bleach! I do however own Kiyomi and many other characters that are unknown to you all. I hope this is something you Valeria _approve of. I am looking forward to your reply.

I strolled to my husband's throne room. He was sitting on his high chair. I could spot all of the espadas line up in a single file row as if awaiting a direct command to attack. Gin and Tousen were near the door listening. I slipped in quietly.

"Pssf Gin what's going on?"I asked in soft whispers.

"There is a group of outlaws that are seeking shelter in Las Noches"Gin explained.

"Oh?"I asked daze.

''Yeah apparently they're being hunted by the Reapers" Gin whispers back. I looked over his shoulder to spot a tall male standing at the foot of the throne steps. He was looking up at Aizen. I glance at Aizen. He was stroking his chin.

"What do I benefit from this?"Aizen asked calmly.

"Anything''was the reply.

"Hmm? I will consider your proposal"Aizen presided then passed judgment. The male bowed. He turned to his gang.

"Make yourselves at home boys" He ordered.

"Keep in mind what we say goes"Ulquiorra reminded him. Grimmjow and Nnoitora nodded their heads. The rebels smile at them.

"Sure whatever you say''The leader licks his lips and agreed.

"Speaking of you what are we to call you?"Aizen asked listening to them.

"Call me Dark Blade" He purrs but he looked straight at Orihime. She blushed. She looked away. Aizen narrows his eyes. He looked at her as well.

"Ah my queen has arrived" He announces. He stood up. He strolls casually down the steps. Dark Blade raised a black eyebrow.

"Queen?"He repeated.

"Yes as in they're married"Nnoitora sneer at him. Dark Blade ignores him. Orihime strolls timidly out of the gathering crowd.

"My hana"Aizen purrs then he kissed her lips. Orihime kissed back. She moved her lips and smile at him.

"You didn't have to summon me. I would have waited" I whisper out the corners of my mouth. Aizen gather my hands in his.

"Nonsense I believe proper introductions are in order" He turned to Dark Blade.

"This is Orihime she is a human and has been sharing my reign for six years now''Aizen introduce me. The man nodded. He bowed to me.

"Pleasure to meet you" He greeted in a sultry voice. I nodded at him. I gesture for him to rise.

"I must compliment you King Aizen on picking the fairest of them all''He answers then smirk. Aizen smile but he squeezes my hand tightly in his.

"Yes I was fortunate" He answer. He looked at me.

"Care to share our first encounter?"He prodded.

"Oh uh"I hesitated but I looked at Dark blade.

"Please by all means" He purrs. He leans forward. I notice the espadas were eager as well.

"Well he kidnapped me and corner me into marrying him''I began the story.

"Oh how terrible''Dark Blade made a false exclaim. He eyes my breasts.

"Tell him how I corner you"Aizen added please.

"Well he threatened to attack a boy I like and destroy my home Karakura town unless I married him" I spoke unsure of his reason for sharing this with the stranger.

"So you've been with him ever since?"Dark Blade asked.

"Hai"I replied.

"A fairy tale huh?"Yammy leers over Dark Blade. Dark Blade looked at him.

"I'm not sure if fairy tale is the right word" He argues then bit his lip.

"Sure it is she's popped out a kid for him"Yammy argue. I could hear Aizen inhale sharply. Aaroniero "accidentally" stepped on his foot.

"Ouch!"Yammy cried. He hopped up and down.


	2. Chapter 2

Ulquiorra glare at him. He looked at Dark Blade next. Yammy remained unfazed.

"You'll have to excuse Yammy he's new to protocol" He lied to Dark Blade.

"No I'm not"Yammy blew Ulquiorra's cover. Aaroniero laugh and elbow his ribs. Yammy glares at him.

"You will stay afterwards and clean the whole floor"Aizen ordered coldly. He didn't want Dark Blade to know his espadas were stupid.

"But?"Yammy began to argue. Zommari elbow his ribs next.

"Hai your majesty"Yammy answer quickly.

"Please there's no need for discipline" Dark Blade answer in a coy voice.

"I must insist after all he's very disrespectful towards you"Aizen lied smoothly.

"Oh that means nothing" Dark Blade lied.

"As his superior I must insist"Aizen spoke harshly then warn Yammy to butt out. He looks away from him.

"You're our guest and we want you to enjoy the hospitality''I provided a smooth alibi for Aizen. Dark Blade grinned at me.

"Well since you put it that way" Dark Blade shot Yammy a nasty look. Yammy kept his mouth shut.

"We have a rank system"Aizen spoke. He gestures Starrk.

"He's my numero uno"He introduces him.

"Hai" Dark Blade nodded.

"She's my new number two"Aizen spoke to a cheery Tia. She bowed then she looked at Ulquiorra.

"He's my three and there's four"Aizen wave at Nnoitora. Grimmjow, Szayel, Zommari, and Aaroniero were promoted. Wonderweiss succeeded Yammy.

"Such an organize system you conjured up" Dark Blade exclaim.

"Yes and there's more fighters"Aizen bragged proudly.

"I see" Dark Blade shook his head.

"So how do you rank your fighters?"I asked looking at them. They stood around with their arms cross.

"Oh we have our ways''Dark Blade wink at them. Before he could share an arrancar appeared.

"Food is ready to be serve" He announces.

"Excellent"Aizen dismiss him. He looked at Dark Blade.

"You and your men can relax and devour the meals prepare for you" He offered politely.

"Oh?"Dark Blade asked skeptical.

"Yes I'll order my servants to arrange for your stay"Aizen insists.

"Nothing but the best I hope" Dark Blade joke half not.

"Yes of course"Aizen assured him. He clapped his hands.

"Schiffer make sure the guest rooms are prepare for their stay"Aizen ordered.

"Hai''Ulquiorra bowed. He sonido off. Aizen dismissed the other espadas. Dark Blade left with his men.

…

"Oh Orihime look at what I got for you"Rangiku sang enthusiastically. I quickly gather around her with the other women present.

"You got Oro Gold and Shiseido Tsubaki shampoo set"Rangiku sang. She dug through her bulging bags instead she whipped out a cream. My eyes grew big.

"This is Oil of Olay day cream it's really good''She answered distracted.

"What does it do?"Tia asked looking at it.

"It softens your face out"Rangiku replied. She handed it to her. Next she whipped out a bra. Cirucci pulled the light up bra out of her hands.

"Oh Szayel's going to love this" She coo.

"Hmm? Yeah I gotcha that and …"Rangiku digs through her bag. Gin looked bored behind her.

"Gin did you go? I thought you were restricted from going to the Living?"I asked. Gin looked at me.

"Naw I gave her the money and she went by herself" Gin cheerfully replied.

"Oh I see" I answered. I collected the shampoo/conditioner set from her. She whipped out a jar.

"I got Nel the Euphoria Moisturizing lotion candle which I knew you would enjoy"She hinted. She handed it over to a very giddy Nel.

"Oh thank you"She squealed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Nice" I praised. I look back at Gin. His blue eyes are visible for me to see.

"Oh I got the beer seaweed shampoo bar for me" She murmurs. She pulls out a perfume bottle.

"Honey dew fragrance from Avon" She exclaimed and handed it over to Mila Rose. Rangiku continues to rummage.

"Here is your crystal stick body deodorant" She squealed in delight for Cirucci. We all looked at her. Cirucci immediately snags it. Rangiku continues to pass out goodies.

"I gotcha this Josie Maran Argan oil" She hands it out to Menoly. She quickly takes it from the busty beauty. Rangiku digs through her bag further and whips out a sex oil for Loly. She takes the Silk Touch with a loud squeal.

"Oh and I got a book on erotic massages"Rangiku exclaim happily. Tia lit up right away. I immediately looked at her.

"Can we borrow it?"She asked eager.

"Why sure" Gin laughs. He dropped Rangiku's bags. He grips her waist and kisses her cheek.

"Ya have tons of experience anyways"He murmurs to Rangiku. She blushed red.

"Sure just give it back" She answered absent mindedly. I took it from her hand and handed it to Tia. Mila Rose sniffs her incense sticks.

"Zommari will enjoy these" She praised the pumpkin spice and lavender. Apacci and Sung Sun just gaze at her.

"Here's Sung Sun's Aura Cacia grape seed oil"Rangiku coos at her. Sung Sun takes it shyly. Apacci just threw her a look.

"Well let's put up our belongings and get settle in shall we?"Gin asked Rangiku in code for their sexy time.

Rangiku nods her head at him. I along with the others just moved away from them. Nel was rambling along side of me about her gift vs. Loly was filling Menoly's ear with hers. Tia remains clutching hers as for her fracciones they just followed behind. Gin happily race along Rangiku. They managed to dart into their shared room.

"See ya gals later" Gin holler from within. The door slammed shut before any of us could get a word in.

"Er, like wise"Nel laughed hard. I just blush red at the mere thought. We went ahead and made our way to our bedrooms.

"I will look into this book she lent me"Tia murmurs. She looks sideways. Ulquiorra wasn't around.


End file.
